


A Goddess Lives in This Apartment Building

by MiceAndIce



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: AU, Lavilena, Mentions of Sex, Multi, apartment rooms have thin walls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-23
Updated: 2014-12-23
Packaged: 2018-03-02 22:57:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2829029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiceAndIce/pseuds/MiceAndIce
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Look, I'm glad you have a happy and active sex life and all, but can you keep the volume down for one night?" Allen Walker is very tired and, as a result, very pissed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Goddess Lives in This Apartment Building

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know why I wrote this.

This was the last fucking straw.

It took a lot to get Allen Walker angry. Mock his appearance, steal his money, try to punch him in the face, he'll just smile politely and ask the offender to not do that again. He has a very high tolerance for shit like that; he's just a great person like that. He doesn't curse, doesn't insult, doesn't glare.

But _Jesus Christ_ , how often can a man have sex?

Every single goddamn night, there's moans and screams and just plain old sinful noises coming from his neighbor's room. Never too late, never too early for that man to be having sex. 12 o'clock at night? Perfect! Let's not let Allen concentrate on finishing his college essay that's due the next day! 4 o'clock in the morning? Even better! Allen doesn't need to sleep at all anyway!

Allen doesn't even care that his neighbor has sex all the time; he really truly does not give a single shit. But, God, is the man loud! How has he not been kicked out of the apartment complex yet?

And so, that was how Allen Walker, sleep deprived and pissed as hell, found himself standing outside his neighbor's door. He practically punched the door three times, and waited for his neighbor to face him.

The door opened to reveal a red-haired, very handsome man without a shirt on. Walker was caught off guard by the appearance of the man ( _holy shit he's hot... focus Allen!_ ), but quickly got his mind back on track. Before Allen's neighbor could say anything, Allen began talking.

"Look, I'm glad you have a happy and active sex life and all, but can you keep the volume down for  _one night_ ? For the love of God? I can't get one night a sleep 'cause of the sex show you keep putting on every night!" The man blushed from being confronted in this way but kept his cool.

"Oh, uh, sorry dude," he checked Allen out from head to toe. "Man, you look pissed as hell. Yo, if we bother you again, just hit your wall a few time, right? Name's Lavi by the way."

Allen wasn't expecting the apology, and after an ungraceful "um," he just nodded his head and said "right." His attention was suddenly brought to a half-dressed young lady who strolled up next to Lavi and wrapped her arms around the red head.

"Who's this?" she asked, lips in a cute, innocent smile but with a mischievous glint in her eyes. The woman laid her head against Lavi's shoulder and brushed her hair away from her eyes.

"This is, uh," Lavi suddenly realized that the previously pissed, now slightly awkward dude in front of him hadn't introduced himself yet. "Dude, what's your name?"

"I'm Allen." He felt a blush begin to creep up his face when the beautiful girl next to Lavi looked him up and down.

"Allen? I'm Lenalee," she said. "How would you feel about joining us?"

Both Lavi and Allen definitely blushed red at that. Lenalee simply smiled, and she looked like the most innocent angel that ever walked the earth.

"You're alright with that, right, Lavi? You said you've been wanting to try this for a while." She pulled him into a sweet kiss, and Lavi could only nod his head. Allen, extremely surprised, couldn't even do that.

She pulled Allen into the room with a giggle and closed the door.

"Just leave when and if you want to."

 


End file.
